Fire and Air
by wordforword97
Summary: The monks warned him. They told him that he would have a male Grounder. What they didn't warn him was that he was a fire prince hell bent on restoring his honor by capturing the Avatar, aka him or how handsome he was.He mission was to capture the Avatar and return home to gain his honor. He didn't plan for this though. Zukaang! M/M pairing
1. Chapter 1

Note: Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything from the show including characters.

If you do not like this type of shipments than you do not have to read! Absolutely no negativity! All mistakes are mine!

Warnings: M/M, boy vs boy kissing, rated M for mature audience only, strong language, will have sexual content later in the story, dominate and more manly Zuko, Submissive and slightly girly but powerful Aang, first few chapters taken from the beginning of season 1 with slight chances. It will stray off from the show though and it will contain SPOILERS! Read at your own risk.

Chapter 1 Part 1 - Katara -

Why did Gran-Gran make me come with this idiot. I swear his brain is the size of a peanut. All he ever talks about is fishing and being the "man" of the tribe. I miss dad. I touched my neckless; and mom. I wish she was still alive. I miss her more than anything. How could dad leave us, we need him. I need him. I felt my eyes burn, but kept the tears at bay. It would give my brother, Sokka, an excuse to tease me again. If only he knew what I was thinking about when I cried. I know he misses mom too, but sometimes I feel like I miss her more.

"Katara, look!" My bone-headed brother shouted all the sudden startling me. I look up just in time to see something break his line. "Ugh! I swear I had it!" He cries out. I cannot stop my eyes from rolling. I turn around to face the back side of the boat, prepared to go back to thinking and ignoring him. Sudden I see something in the water; a fish! I take off my glove and raise my hand concentrating really hard. I try to put a bubble around the fish and make it rise out of the water for me. I close my eyes for a second, trying really hard to bend the water to my will. As I open my eyes back up, I see the fish, in it's little bubble, floating up.

"Sokka! Look!" I shout trying to contain myself from bouncing like a little child.

"What Katara? Can't you see I'm trying to fish?" I hear him say rudely. I feel my face heat up, if he would look at me, he would see that I have caught a fish.

"No Sokka, I caught a fish!" I try again. I can hear him sigh really loudly, as if I have put him out.

"What Katara?" I glance behind me and watch as he turns to face me. His face goes from annoyed to a expression of horror. "What are you doing?" He shouts. I feel my face drop as my cheeks heat up more. "Stop doing that witch thing!" He yells. My concentration is gone. I feel the fish drop back into the water as I spin around to face my immature brother.

"It's not a witch thing, it is WATER BENDING!" I end up yelling the last part. He actually looks afraid for a second, than his expression turns cocky.

"Whatever. I just know that you are not allowed to be playing with 'water magic'", he says smirking. I clinch my fists.

"IT IS NOT WATER MAGIC, IT IS WATER BENDING! OH MY GOSH YOU ARE IMMATURE AND STUPID! CAN YOU EVEN DO ANYTHING?! I DO EVERYTHING AT HOME. I EVEN WASH YOUR SMELLY SOCKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THEY SMELL?! YOU DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT DO YOU? ALL YOU EVER DO IS FISH AND PLAY SOLIDER, AND FOR THE RECORD YOU ARE NOT A SOLIDER AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE!" I yell. Sokka looks at me really scared, than all of the sudden I head a loud crash. I look up just in time to see a huge ice chunk falling towards us. Sokka grabs a paddle and tries to get us as far away from as he can. Just seconds before it hit us, he got us away from it. The wave from it on the other hand flipped the boat and we landed on some frozen ice. I look at Sokka, he's smirking up at me. "Did...Did I do that?" I asked looking down. My eyes water and I try to wipe them as quickly as I can.

"Yep! Congrats Katara, you destroyed our boat with your 'water magic'." He says, glaring as he finishes the last port. I sit down and look down, I am so stupid. After a couple of minutes of silence Sokka grabs my hand all the sudden. "Hold on!" He yells, his grip still tight on my arm. I look up just in time to see us flying from our spot on the ice to another piece of ice. As the water calms back down, we turn around just in time to see a huge ball of ice rise from the ocean. Once it was risen all the way, we walk toward it, uneasy. As we near it, I see a figure in the ice. It looks like a boy! His eyes open and I gasp in surprise. I look at Sokka, his jaw is hanging open. I see the boy's mouth form into a smile or something.

"He's alive!" I scream, I grab Sokka's boomerang and rush towards the ball of ice. I hear Sokka follow close behind. I start to hit the ice, trying to break it and free the boy.

"Katara, stop!" He yells but it is too late. A bright blue/white light shines upward towards the sky. It lasts for about a minute, than stops. The ice cracks and I hear a groan. I watch the boy crawls out of the ball of ice towards us. He seems weak. I run towards him just in time to catch him as he falls. "Katara! Stay away from him, he could be dangerous!" I hear Sokka yell. I feel him come stand behind me, he studies the face of the boy. The boy's face was like seeing the light for the first time. He looks so young and innocent. On his forehead was a strange tattoo of some type, it was a arrow. I wonder who he is. He groans again, I feel my motherly instincts kick in as I search for any type of injury. Finding none, I look back at his face. He groans again and starts to open his eyes. He tries a couple times before he can fully get them open. As I meet his gaze, I cannot help but gasp at how beautiful his eyes are. The loveliest shade of gray I have ever seen almost silver. I hear him say something.

"Come closer," He says. I lean down just a bit more. "Do you want to go penguin sledding with me?" He asks excitedly. I frown confused.

"Um, I guess." I say.

Chapter 1 Part 2 -Aang-

My head hurts. I try to open my eyes but can't find the energy to do so. I can't even stand properly. I try to crawl out of the cold. I don't make it very far before I feel my body go limp. I tensed, preparing myself to meet the cold icy ground. To my surprise, I never do. I hear someone scream to stay away from me but my head hurts to bad to think too much into it. I feel gently arms on me. I open my mouth to thank my savior but all I can get out is a groan. I try again, same results. I will my eyes to at least open. It takes a couple of tries but I finally see my savior. Wow. She is super pretty. Her blue eyes shine worriedly. I wonder what she is worried about. Her hair hangs down, there are two loops beaded into her hair. She is absolutely breathtaking. I wonder if she would go penguin sledding with me. I have to at least try to ask her. "Come close?" I ask her. She seems confused but leans down anyway. "Come closer," I whisper again. She does. "Do you want to go penguin sledding with me?" I ask excitedly and slightly nervous. She leans up and her face scrunch up as if she is confused.

"Um, I guess." She says and I feel myself smile at her. Her voice sounds nice. I hear someone clear their throat. I look past the beautiful girl and see someone standing over us. He is wearing blue, his hair is in a bun, he is holding something. Is that a boomerang, I wonder for a second. His eyes are just as lovely as the girl's. The girl sits back, the boy offers her a hand, and she gets up. She looks at me than offers me a hand. I smile up at her, as she helps me get up. I am still feeling a little weak. "Hello, my name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka." She says shaking my hand.

"Hello, I am A...aaaachooooooooooooooo!" I feel my body fly up. As I near the ground I use my airbending to help me land on my feet and slide back to them. I wipe my nose on my sleeve and hold my hand back out to the...Katara. "I'm Aang!" I say smiling. She seems to shocked to react.

"You just...you just flew up 10 feet in the air!" The boy, Sokka, shouts. I smile as I turn to look at him, putting my hand back down.

"Really? It felt higher than that!"I say, looking up towards the sky. As I look back at him, he looks puzzled. Hmm. I wonder about what. All of the sudden we hear a roar. How could I forget? "APPA!" I shout and run to him. He roars again and looks like he is about to go back to sleep. I push up on his mouth, "Come on boy, wake up!" I say. I keep pushing up on his large mouth, as I am trying to wake him up, I hear Sokka and Katara round the corner. I look at Sokka just in time to see his mouth open in shock. I feel Appa breath heavy. Oh no. I duck down just in time! Appa let's out a large sneeze covering Sokka up in snot. Gross. He looks absolutely mortified. "Don't worry, it will was out!" I tell him. That doesn't seem to help, oh well. "Katara, Sokka, meet Appa my flying Bison." I introduce them to my best buddy. Sokka looks doubtful.

"And this is Katara, my flying sister." He says. I briefly wonder if she can actually fly, but by the look on his face, I doubt it. "Well I am going home." He says and turns to walk away, only to realize we are on a piece of ice in the middle of nowhere. I wonder how they got here actually.

"Oh where do you live?" I ask, maybe I should offer them a ride home. I don't think Appa would mind to much. Than I can be on my way home.

"Don't tell him anything!" I hear Sokka yell at Katara. I frown, how else am I supposed to help them get home? "He could be from the fire nation! Did you see that been of light he let out? I bet it was to warn the fire nation!" He yelled. I wonder if he is a bit paranoid? Katara rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh yes, you can obviously tell he's from the fire nation by the evil look in his eyes," I try to play it cool. I smile and keep my face relaxed. Sokka looks at me doubtful. I wonder why they are worried about the fire nation. I mean I know they have gotten a little out of control, but surely they cannot be that bad. Than again monks were talking about a possible war. I miss monk Gyatso, I hope he is not mad.

"If you would like, Appa and I can give you a lift home?" I ask and airbend myself up. Sokka still looks shocked.

"How do you keep doing that?" He asks confused.

"What? Airbending?" I ask. He nods than looks at his sister.

"I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." He tells her. She smirks at him and makes her way to Appa. Once she is on, she looks at him with her eyebrow raise.

"Oh really? Are you hopping some other fluffy snot monster will show up and offer you a ride home?" She asks. He looks blankly at her. As he mutters under his breath, he comes closer to Appa, eyeing him.

"I'm just ready to get home where things make sense." He mutters loud enough for me to hear. I bite back a laugh at his remark.

"Are you ready first time fliers?" I ask as I turn to look back at them. Katara looked excited. Sokka looked bored. "Well hang on! Appa, yip yip!" I say loud enough for him to hear. He roars and tries to take off. He's off the ground for about a second than lands in the water. "Come on Appa, yip yip!" I try again knowing it was a pointless attempt. He is too tired to fly right now.

"Yea, real nice!"Sokka says. I take a deep breath and smile.

"Yea, he's really tired, once he gets some rest, he will be soaring though the sky! Just you wait!" I say. He grunts and leans back on Appa. I turn myself around, Appa can handle directing himself.

"So Aang, I didn't know airbenders were still around." Katara states as she looks me in the eyes. I look at her confused. She looks thoughtful for a minute. "If your around that means there is a chance the Avatar is still alive!" She smiles at me. I force myself to smile back at her. I turn around and look down. _Yea, there is a chance alright_. I think to myself. I feel kind of bad. I shouldn't have run away. I need to get home as soon as possible. I have to beg monk Gyatso for forgiveness and accept my duties as the Avatar. I know I shouldn't have ran away. I just didn't want to be sent away.

 _ **...Dream...**_

 _ **"Aang we need you" I hear the voices all around calling to me. There is a huge storm around me, Appa even seems a bit afraid. I'm afraid. "Aang we need you", I hear again. I look around trying to figure out who needs me. I see monk Gyatso, he's looking down at me. "I need you Aang", he says. Suddenly a large wave comes over Appa and I. I didn't realize how close we were to the water. I try to stay on Appa and he tries to swim out of the ocean. As another wave comes crashing down on us, I realize we are going to die. I should have never ran away. I feel my eyes water. As another wave crashes over us, we go down. I watch as we drown. I do not have the strength to get us back up. I have failed Appa. I have failed the world. "We need you Aang" I hear again. This voice is different, more clear. I feel my strength return to me. Suddenly I feel something taking over my body. Someone is controlling my arms, someone different is controlling my feet. I hear a voice telling me to go to sleep. I try to fight it. Appa. I hear that voice again, telling me Appa and I were safe. It was time to sleep. I had no control over myself anymore. I closed my eyes and obeyed the voice. It was time to sleep.**_

 _ **...Dream Over...**_

I shot up out of bed. My body feels like it is covered in cold sweat. I just had a nightmare. I took a couple of deep breaths than heard someone approaching. Suddenly the beautiful girl I had met yesterday..? Came towards me. Katara, she looks at me in wonder.

"Time to get up sleepy head, you have to meet everyone!" She says excitedly. I smile at her, and jump up. I see my robe discarded on the ground. I pick it up and quickly put it on. I do not want to keep anyone waiting. And I can feel Katara's gaze on me. As soon as I am dressed she grabs my arm with surprising strength and drags me out of the tent. As I am pulled outside, I see Sokka sitting on the ground. I give him a little wave, he does not looked amused. Katara suddenly comes to a stop, so I try to stand. Once I am on my feel I am spun around facing a small group of people. "Aang, this is my whole village, village this is Aang," she introduces us excitedly. I smile and give them a small wave. They look at me with fear.

"What?" I ask. A older women steps forward.

"Sorry, it's just that we thought all airbenders were extinct." She says. I look at her puzzled. Of course she would recognize the arrow on my forehead and the color my robe to my people, but why does she think we are extinct. I just left a few days ago, or was it a couple weeks? My questions go unanswered because she turns towards Katara and starts to lead her away. As she walks away, so does almost everyone. A group of small boys stand in front of me now.

"What's that?" They ask. I look at my glider. "Is it a weapon? It doesn't look sharp enough." One of the boys states. I smile down at him.

"Of course it's not a weapon, it's my glider, I can use it for airbending and it helps me fly." I say. Sokka approaches us now.

"Last time I checked, humans can't fly." He states, and starts to walk away. I feel like Sokka doesn't really like me here.

"Well check again!" I yell and take off. Once I am in the air, I can't help but let out a sigh, I missed this. It seems like ages since I have flown. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't see it coming. I face planted into a huge mountain of snow. I yanked my head out embarrassed and fell down. My face burned in shame. I spun my glider closed and the wind from it caused the snow from the tower to fall...on top of Sokka. He mutter angrily about his tower when I saw it. "PENGUIN!" With no other thought than to catch it, I ran off.

The little penguin lead me to a area where there were more penguins there than I have ever seen. I tried my hardest to catch one. Gently of course. After a couple of hours with no hope, I was about to give up when I saw Katara. She was walking towards me with a small smirk on her face.

"Hello Aang," she says sweetly. I nod at her and carry on what I was doing. I hear her sigh. I look up at her, she is looking down at her hand. "I'm a water bender" she blurts out. I look at her and smile. Water bending is a art. I tried to learn by reading scrolls before I ran away and it was a art. "I'm not very good," she contained, "but I was wondering if maybe we could learn it together." She finishes. I froze for a second. Did she know... I looked at her face and let out a breath of relief. Nope she did.

"I don't know how to water bend, but I know the northern water tribe has great benders. At least that is what the monks told me. They spoke highly of them." I say. She looks down in disappointment. "I am going there right after I stop home, you can come with me if you want?" I ask her. She smiles brightly at me. Than she smirks.

"Do you want to learn how to catch one?" She nods towards the penguins. I nod. "Well watch this my young pupil." She smirks as she pulls a small fish out a of her pocket. All of the sudden she is surrounded by penguins. She as she gets on her penguin, she hands me another piece of fish, and the penguins do the same thing as they did to her. I get on one and soon we are penguin sledding. We were having a blast, passing each other and racing. I look up and see a ship on ice. We come to a stop, the ship is a fire nation ship. Why was it here. I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Katara, what's this?" I ask, pointing towards it. _Please be wrong_ , I whisper in my mind. She looks at me in surprise, confused as to why I didn't connect the dots or why I didn't understand.

"This is one of the most horrific moments in our village. The fire nation came and took pretty much all of our water benders. They kept coming back until they thought all of the water benders where gone. This is one of the ships that was stopped." She looked down sad, grabbing her neckless. I feel bad for asking. I take a couple steps closer. How long have I been gone, to let this happen. I am the Avatar, it is my duty to protect all people of every tribe and to bring balance to the world. As I get closer to it, Katara grabs my arm, stopping me for a second. "We can't go in there," she says. I look at her, she looks like she is about to cry.

"Yes we can, first rule in becoming a water bender, show no fear." I say and she lets goes of me. I take her hand and lead her into the fire nation ship. It is dark and eerie. My stomach turns. "Katara?" I ask. She looks up at me. "I actually have a bad feeling about this." She nods. We continue to walk thought the ship.

"Aang? Can I ask you a question?" She asks. I nod, stunned at the darkness and creepiness of the ship. "How long were you in the iceberg?" she asks. I look at her and at the ship.

"I don't know," I say. My voice sounds weak. Suddenly I remember the old ladies comment, about airbenders being extinct. My stomach turns. Please. I can't be the last one. It couldn't have been that long ago.

"Aang? Is it possible you were in there for 100 years?" She asks. I looked at her shocked and shake my head no, but I am no longer so sure.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask looking at the ship. She takes my hand and I look into her blue eyes. She seems afraid.

"The war started 100 years ago..." She tells me. I feel numb. I couldn't have been asleep that long! _Why didn't I wake up. Please. My people._ My stomach turns as I think about going home. What if i am the only one. When I went to sleep there was no war, there was rumors of a war, but I thought it was rumors! I jerked my hand out of Katara's, and started to run. "Aang stop!"She yelled. "There could be booby-traps!" But it was to late. I did not see it, I tripped over a line, and I could hear a loud shot in the air. Katara ran towards me, just in time too because we where trapped. I looked for a way out and found it. Luck was on my side because there was a window. I picked Katara up and flew up with her. We landed on the outside of the ship, and I jumped us all the way down. I sat Katara on her feet and she takes my hand, together we walk back to the village. I am still numb.

As we enter the village, everyone is outside looking at us with concern. Except Sokka, he looks downright pissed. Katara lets go of my hand and runs towards her grandmother. Sokka steps forward.

"Get. Out." He says. I look at him shocked. What. Katara runs to Sokka.

"No! Please don't do this!" She cries. He looks even madder.

"He singled the fire nation! I know he did. We saw the blast from the ship Katara. He is banished!" He yells. I nod and turn around to go home or something. Appa sees me walking and follows. Katara is still talking to her brother. Than she rans to me.

"I'm going with you." She says. I want to smile but I can't. She would not be happy with me. I can't stay here, and she doesn't need to leave with me.

"No." I state simply. She looks upset. "No, you will not be happy with me, and I don't want to be the one to take you away from your family. Your village needs you." I say. She starts to cry but nods. I give her a hug, than make my away out of their village.

I contain to walk for a bit, to numb to really understand what is happening. Appa decides it's time for a break, he lays down pretty close to the village, but far enough away so Sokka wouldn't spot us. We will leave tomorrow morning. Once we have both rested up. I lay down on some ice and my mind begins to wonder. Have I really been asleep for 100 years. Seems impossible. My people. Please be ok. Please be there monk Gyatso. I need you. I need to figure out what is going on. My mind wonders off more...

 _...Flashback..._

 _"Aang?" Monk Gyatso knocks on my door. He doesn't wait of me to respond coming in anyway. "Aang, we need to talk," he says. Look up at him, what else is there? I already know I am the Avatar. I wish I wasn't. "Aang." he snaps me back into reality. "Are you paying attention now?" He asks._

 _"Yes Gyatso." I give him a slight bow of respect._

 _"Good, the other's thought I should be the one to sit dow and talk to you about this." He says. "No listen and please save all questions till I am finished, ok?" He asks._

" _Yes Gyatso," I say. I look him in the eyes and he sighs. He rubs his face with his hand, probably trying to figure out where to begin._

 _"You know you're the Avatar and we have told you what you need to do... Learn the four elements and bring balance to the world, right?" I nod, keeping silent. "I know it seems like the whole world is on your shoulders, and to be honest it is Aang...But the universe does not expect you to handle it alone." I open my mouth, but he holds his finger up to me to keep silent. I nod and he continues. "Well as I was say, you don't have to carry the world on your shoulders alone. With every Avatar there is a person, we call them Grounders, because they are made to keep the Avatar sane and attached to the world. When The world seems to hate you, when you want to give up, it is your Grounders job to make sure you never do. There has to be balance in the world, but the universe knew it was to much to ask of one person, so she made someone perfect of the Avatar, someone who would be there voice, rock, and inspiration to do good in the world. There has never been a Avatar who led off the_ _path of good because they had a Grounder. This person is meant to be perfect for you in ever way Aang. They are someone your soul desperate needs, they are your other half basically. But there are more than that, it is believed that the universe saw how much the first Avatar struggled with balance and peace , so she decided to create someone who could help guide and teach the Avatar how to be balance and find peace. A Grounder is more than a soulmate Aang, they are your destiny." He finishes. I open my mouth to make a comment but he stops me again. "Aang, the reason the other monks wanted me to be the one to talk to you about this is because we know kind of who your Grounder will be. Aang, you're the first Avatar in history to have a same gender Grounder. Your Grounder is a male Aang."_

 _...End of Flash Back..._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the shacking of the ground. I looked up and saw it. A fire nation ship. I jumped up, told Appa to stay were he was and that I would be back of him. Luck was with me because a penguin had wondered off to were I was. I had a fish in my rob from penguin sledding with Katara a while ago. I hopped on and road full speed towards the village. since it was my fault. As the village came into view I noticed a young man letting go of Katara's grandmother. He looked upset. His face looked burned. I took my glider and directed the penguin to move towards the angry man. We got close enough that I blasted him in snow. As I got off the penguin I head Sokka thank me for returning. I saw something coming towards the anger man. It was shiny. He looked up to see what I was looking at, only to get hit i the head with Sokka's boomerang. I would have laughed but the man turned and glared daggers at Sokka.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man, looked at me. His eyes met mine and I knew.

"I'm looking for the Avatar, he's about 100 years old and can airbend." The man says. His voice is soft but sounds deadly. My heart drops. Is this really him. It can't be. I turn my attention back to the man.

"Ok, and who are you." He grits his teeth, how shiny and sharp they are. He gets into a fighting stance.

"I am Prince Zuko, now tell me who the Avatar is." He looks behind me. The village looks terrified. My heart stops beating for a second. I can't let them get hurt. Besides, I have to go with him anyway.

"Prince Zuko, the only airbender that is here is me. I am the Avatar." I state, and get into my fighting position. He looks surprised. Than narrows his eyes at me.

"I don't believe you." He says. I am suddenly afraid. I feel something invade my body, but as soon as it happens, it is gone. The young man gasps. "You're just a child!" He cries out.

"Well you're just a teenager." I say. That didn't seem to make him happy. Suddenly there is fire around me. I'm actually a little afraid. "Please stop," I beg him. He meets my eyes and they soften for a second.

"No." He states. I drop down to my knees. Why is he doing this. The universe obviously messed up.

"Please don't hurt them, take me, I won't fight. Just don't hurt them." I beg him. The fire stops and gentle hands grab my arms, pulling me up. I look up at him. His touch sending sparks though my arm. He looks at me, studies me, than nods.

"As you wish." He says. He pulls rope out from behind him, I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the fact he was making me his prisoner. He grabs my other hands and is about tie me, but pauses. "Turn around and give me your hands," he says. As he lets go, I spin around and do as he orders. I can feel everyone's gaze on me. His touch is surprisingly gentle, as he wraps the rope tightly around my hands and ties it off. He grabs my arm and starts dragging me. As he drags me towards the ship, Katara yells at me.

"Don't do this Aang!" I smile at her. It's ok. I'm with who I need to be with I want to say, but I don't.

"Take care of Appa for me!" I say as I am pulled out of their view. As the door to the ship closes, I look around and gasp. There are so many fire nation soldiers on board. Before I can say anything I am drug to a room. Once the door enters, I am thrown in there. I hear it locked behind me.

NOTE-

So first chapter is done, it is not edited, so again all mistakes are mine! I hope you all loved it, vote, comment, please don't be to mean. I know the first chapter took a lot from the show, but from here, it's pretty much going to be all me besides a few things! Thanks for reading :) Oh and this stories in on wattpad as well.

-Lanie-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello beautiful people! So I'm updating...Same warnings apply and same discredits. All mistakes are mine, sorry I am a terrible writer.

I don't own any characters or plot from the Avatar:The Last Airbender

Pairing: Zuko and Aang, RATED M, read at your own risk!

Chapter 2 Zuko

I have him. Finally after two years I have captured the Avatar. I took a deep breath, it's time to head home. I make my way to talk to my Uncle. He's more of a father to me than my own father. I knock on his door. Hearing no answer, I debate leaving.

"Come in Zuko," I finally hear. Hmm. Was he asleep. I open his door and see him getting up from his bed. He must have been taking a nap. "What can I do for you Prince Zuko?" He asks, studying me. I open my mouth to respond, than find myself lost for words. What was I going to tell him. I suddenly felt so unsure. Should I tell him I have captured the Avatar? Should I confess my feelings? As he continues to watch me, I break down for the first time since my banishment. He looks shocked but hugs me. I feel myself being led to a chair in his room. He helps me sit down, and starts talking. I don't understand him. "Zuko?" He asks. I reach up to wipe my face, a little taken back from the wetness of it. I never cry, not since my mother left. I didn't even cry when father scared me and banished me. "Oh Zuko, talk to me." He says. I meet his eyes, which are filled with so much worry it breaks my heart. He thinks of me as a son, do I really want to go home?

"Sorry uncle, I have the Avatar, we can go home now." I say. He looks surprised and something else. I don't understand. He presses his lips together, as if he has heard some bad news. Shaking his head he sits himself in the other chair.

"Oh." He says. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I wonder if I should leave. The prisoner is in my room after all. I don't know why I put him there. I just didn't like the thought of my men manhandling him. He's mine. "Zuko?"I hear my uncle. I realized I had spaced out.

"I don't know what to do." I admit.

"What is troubling you Zuko?" He asks. I wonder if I should tell him.

 **...Memory...**

 **When I saw the light, my heart swelled with hope, I can finally go home. I order my men to head towards the light and they do. As we make our way to the small water nation village, I see a fire ball shut out of a ship there. There way my sign. I will finally capture the Avatar. I look back at my uncle, he looks a little lost. I shake my head.**

 **"We are going home soon, I know the he's there." He doesn't respond, studying his game. He gently lifts his cup of tea to his mouths and takes a small sip. He really loves his teas.**

 **"Oh Prince Zuko, I wouldn't get my hopes up to high, you know the Avatar has not been seen for 100 years. I don't want this to crush you." He says. I feel my hands flare up.**

 **"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I HAVE TO CAPTURE THE AVATAR SO I CAN GO HOME WITH HONOR!"I yell. My outburst no longer have effect on him. He just ignores me and continues to drink his tea and place his game. I storm away, going to my room to change. I have worked hard to prepare myself to fight the Avatar. He must be so old, and has mastered all of the elements. I hope I can capture him, or I will die trying.**

 **I feel the ship slowing down, we are close. Soon we pull into the small village. I make my way to the door of the ship. I see four of my men standing, waiting on me to give them an order. I keep my face blank, hiding my surprise about not finding my uncle waiting for me. Whatever. I don't need him. I order the door to be opened and when it is, I, with my men, make my way off the ship.**

 **In front of me is a small village. There is no real "man" here, only a teenager who runs at me. The women stand close, their faces worried and fearful. They have their kids pressed to them. There is a couple of old women looking worried but showing no fear. One old lady hugs a young teen girl to here, glaring at me. I don't want the stupid girl I want to say but keep my mouth shut.**

 **"Make sure they are all out here. I know they are hiding him." I say to my men. They nod and make their way towards the village. I study the people in front of me. They look upset. As they should be for hiding the Avatar from me. Maybe I should set this place on fire, than they would confess. I am attacked again by the teen boy. I snap his weapon, grab it and hit him in the head with him. Ugh, I hate dumb people. He stubbles back. My men return and stand behind me.**

 **"There is no one here besides the people in front of you Prince Zuko." One of my man says. I nod. I look hard at the village. The young teen attacks me again, I push him back. He looks determined, than raises his hand and throws something at me. I move aside as it goes into the sky past me. That is a pretty good throw for a boy. I fire bend, sending him away from me. I step forward and grab the old woman who was glaring at me.**

 **"I am looking for the Avatar, he's 100 years old, looks like this. I let go of the woman, the girl next to get catch her looking fearfully at me. The others look confused. I feel my hands flare up again. I should just burn them. I glare at them when suddenly I am blasted with snow. A boy gets off a penguin looking up past me. I turn my head to see what he is looking at just in time to get hit by the thing the teen threw at me, a boomerang. I glare at the teen.**

 **"Who are you?" I hear the boy in front of me ask. I look at him, my eyes meeting his. My heart stopped. My feelings of hatred dissolved. I wanted him. As I study him for a second, I realize he has arrows and he's wearing airbender attire. No he can't be.**

 **"I'm looking for the Avatar, he's about 100 years old and can airbend," I say gently to the boy, praying he's not the Avatar. He seemed so think this over for a second.**

 **"Ok, and who are you?" He asks again. I grit my teeth and get into a fighting stance, I do not want to waste time. I want the Avatar... and this boy. Maybe I can take him to.**

 **"I am Prince Zuko, now tell me who the Avatar is!" I say louder. I look behind him, ready to burn this village to the ground. The boy in font of me looks worried. I want to tell him that I would not actually hurt him.**

 **"Prince Zuko, the only airbender that is here is me. I am the Avatar." The boy says, bracing himself, ready to fight. No. He can't be. I refuse to believe it. I narrow my eyes at him. He's lying. I should... I don't know.**

 **"I don't believe you." I say. He looks terrified and my heart shatters. I am not going to hurt him. He looks at me, than suddenly his arrows and eyes flash for a brief second. I feel sick. No. "You're just a child!" I yell. The fates hate me. I can't hurt this boy. I don't want to. He's mine! I feel the need to protect him.**

 **"Well you're just a teenager." He says. I frown, I am not just a teenager. I am a prince. I fire come out of my hands towards the village. As our eyes meet, I see he's afraid of me. Why doesn't he attack me. I won't hurt him. "Please stop," he begs me. Our eyes meet and I want to but I need him to come with me. Besides, I don't like these people. I mean were is the men and they look miserable.**

 **"No." I say. He drops down to his knees bowing down to me. I find myself angry. He should not be bowing to me. Not him.**

 **"Please don't hurt them, take me, I won't fight. Just don't hurt them." He pleads. I stop trying to burn the village down. I put my hands on his shoulders, careful not to hurt him and look at him. I don't want to hurt him, this way I will not have to fight him and still take him. Besides, I need to figure this out. When I touched him, sparks shot out of my hands. It felt amazing.**

 **"As you wish," I say. I pull out rope I kept on the back side of my uniform. I grab other hand and am about to tie. Wait he can escape. I quickly make my decision. "Turn around and give me your hands," I say letting him go for a second. He complies. I gently tie the rope around his hands, tight but not to tight. I don't want to bruise him.**

 **"Don't do this Aang," The girl who is holding the old woman I had grabbed cries. Aang, wow. That name seems right for the boy. I can see myself calling him Aang.**

" **Take care of Appa for me," He says as I lead him into the ship and out of view. I see my man lined up, making sure the Avatar will not escape me. I head towards my room, shove him in there, than lock the door.**

 **...Memory ends...**

I decide to share my story with uncle, after hearing it, he smiles. He looks received. Why would he be relieved about my feelings. I'm so confused. Why do I want to protect the boy? I need to take him to my father, I need to go home and be the heir to the throne, not my sister.

" I would go talk to the Avatar, maybe he can explain. I have a feeling but I would rather not be wrong by any chance." He says. I groan. I rub my face in frustration.

"Fine. Thanks for nothing." I say through my teeth and get up. I storm out of his room. When I reach my door, I pause and listen. It's silent. Wow. I thought he would be trying to escape. I pull out my key, unlock my room and open the door. I half expect Aang, no the Avatar to run passed me. He doesn't. I walk into my room, and lock the door. As I turn towards the boy, I am quite shocked. He's laying down. On MY bed. His eyes are closed and he looks to be asleep. I guess it is kind of late. I was with uncle for hours, telling him my story. But still, shouldn't he be awake. What if I wanted to hurt him! He needs to be more alert! He's my prisoner for heaven sakes!.

"I'm not asleep." I hear him speak. I am startled. I watch as he opens his eyes and looks at me. My stomach turns.

"What are you doing in MY bed?" I ask, stressing the word my, even if I like seeing him there.

"You put me in here, and you have been gone a long time." He replies. I nod and walk towards him, studying him. I tell myself I am only watching because I don't want to be attacks, but a small part of me knows that's not the real reason. Once I am about a foot away from him I stop. "So..." He asks. I raise my eyebrow, feeling very tired. "Do you want to sit down with me? You look tired," He says. I nod and make my way towards my bed. I sit down, than look at him. What is going on? I should be keeping him in prison not in my room. There is no way I should be sitting next to him.

"What's going on?" I ask him. Trying to resist the urge to put my arms around the boy. He looks pained too. Maybe I should get up. I can't bring myself to do that.

"I don't really know how to explain it to you, there is a book about what's going on in the Western Air Temple." He says. The urge to put my arms around him becomes to strong. I reach towards him and gather him in my embrace. He smells like wind and honey. Mine. He doesn't try to get away, he leans in towards me and smells me.

"We are going to the Western Air Temple, than I am taking you to my father." I say. He nods against me. I look at him, he looks sad. I lay my head on his bold head, trying to comfort him. I can't take him home until I figure this out.

End of Chapter 2! I will update soon! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if my writing sucks! Maybe it will get better.


End file.
